Skins (serie televisiva 2011)
Skins è una serie televisiva statunitense del 2011, remake dell'omonimo teen drama britannico. La serie è stata sviluppata dai creatori di quella originale, Bryan Elsley e Jamie Brittain, ed il primo episodio rispecchia in pieno il "pilot" della serie originale, anche se in seguito le trame prendono strade differenti. La serie è stata cancellata il 9 giugno 2011, dopo solo 10 episodi. La sigla della serie è un estratto dal brano Lina Magic dei 3D Friends. Personaggi e interpreti * Tony Schneider, interpretato da James Newman. * Michelle Reinhart, interpretata da Rachel Thevenard. * Stanley Lucerne, interpretato da Daniel Flaherty. * Chris Collins, interpretato da Jesse Carere. * Cadie Campbell, interpretata da Britne Oldford. * Tea Marvelli, interpretata da Sofia Black D'Elia. * Daisy Valero, interpretata da Camille Cresencia-Mills. * Abbud Siddiky, interpretato da Ron Mustafaa. * Eura Schneider, interpretata da Eleanor Zichy. Trama La storia ruota attorno alla vita di un gruppo di ragazzi, dai sedici ai diciotto anni, che vivono negli Stati Uniti. Ogni episodio tratta un personaggio in particolare tra i protagonisti, approfondendone le vicende; tuttavia sono molteplici le situazioni sviluppate lungo il corso della serie. Il titolo della serie fa riferimento al termine in uso nel gergo inglese per indicare le cartine usate per rollare normali sigarette e marijuana. Episodi Produzione Sviluppo Elsley said he was first approached on making a U.S. adaptation by MTV's Liz Gateley and Tony DiSanto. Elsley said that at the time he didn't feel that a U.S. version would work. Several network and cable channels also approached Elsley about a North American adaptation. Elsley said "at that end of that time it seemed clear that MTV had the clearest vision." He added "other networks were missing a commitment to the core values of the show. Which is to say that MTV is clearly taking a risk with this show and they were prepared to take that risk." In early 2009, Elsley began finding writers for the North American version. Elsley said "We started at the top of the Hollywood tree and worked our way down, and it wasn't until we got to the bottom that we actually found writers we liked. We started saying to agents, 'Who have you just taken on? Who's got a great play on somewhere?' And that turned up just incredible writers that have never done anything." After reading 400 scripts around the clock, a team of six was formed. Casting Il casting della serie si è tenuto a New York City. Sei dei nove interpreti principali non avevano mai recitato prima di allora. Elsley disse «''' È molto importante per noi che i ragazzi non siano seasoned professionals '''» in keeping with UK version dove molti di essi non avevano esperienze nel campo della recitazione. James Newman, che interpreta Tony Schneider, fu spinto dal fratello maggiore a presentarsi al casting di Skins. Newman missed the audition but attended a later audition where he won the role. Ron Mustafaa, who plays Abbud Siddiky, went to the open call for the show because his mother was a big fan of Dev Patel (who plays Abbud's UK Skins equivalent), Anwar, and wanted Mustafaa to "be the next Slumdog." Riprese Le riprese hanno avuto luogo nel 2010 a Toronto, cambiando la prima location pensata che era Baltimora. Cancellazione La serie venne cancellata il 9 maggio 2011 principalmente a causa delle proteste di diverse associazioni che non hanno gradito i toni espliciti del telefilm inducendo quindi diversi sponsor a privare la serie del loro supporto pubblicitario; in merito alla questione il comunicato di MTV spiegava: " 'Skins' è un fenomeno televisivo globale che, però, non è riuscito ad entrare in contatto col pubblico statunitense tanto quanto avremmo voluto". References Categoria:Serie televisive drammatiche Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive canadesi